Star Wars: Republic
}} 'Star Wars: Republic' var en tegneserie der blev udgivet af Dark Horse Comics. Det første nummer udkom d. 16. december 1998. Der blev udgivet 83 blade, og serien varede fra før ''The Phantom Menace til efter Revenge of the Sith. I begyndelsen hed serien kun Star Wars, men fik navnet Republic efter nummer #46. Den blev fortsat i Star Wars: Dark Times serien. Blade *''Star Wars Republic 1: Prelude to Rebellion, Del 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 2: Prelude to Rebellion, Del 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 3: Prelude to Rebellion, Del 3'' *''Star Wars Republic 4: Prelude to Rebellion, Del 4'' *''Star Wars Republic 5: Prelude to Rebellion, Del 5'' *''Star Wars Republic 6: Prelude to Rebellion, Del 6'' *''Star Wars Republic 7: Outlander, Del 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 8: Outlander, Del 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 9: Outlander, Del 3'' *''Star Wars Republic 10: Outlander, Del 4'' *''Star Wars Republic 11: Outlander, Del 5'' *''Star Wars Republic 12: Outlander, Del 6'' *''Star Wars Republic 13: Emissaries to Malastare, Del 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 14: Emissaries to Malastare, Del 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 15: Emissaries to Malastare, Del 3'' *''Star Wars Republic 16: Emissaries to Malastare, Del 4'' *''Star Wars Republic 17: Emissaries to Malastare, Del 5'' *''Star Wars Republic 18: Emissaries to Malastare, Del 6'' *''Star Wars Republic 19: Twilight, Del 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 20: Twilight, Del 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 21: Twilight, Del 3'' *''Star Wars Republic 22: Twilight, Del 4'' *''Star Wars Republic 23: Infinity's End, Del 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 24: Infinity's End, Del 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 25: Infinity's End, Del 3'' *''Star Wars Republic 26: Infinity's End, Del 4'' *''Star Wars Republic 27: Starcrash'' *''Star Wars Republic 28: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Del 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 29: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Del 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 30: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Del 3'' *''Star Wars Republic 31: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Del 4'' *''Star Wars Republic 32: Darkness, Del 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 33: Darkness, Del 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 34: Darkness, Del 3'' *''Star Wars Republic 35: Darkness, Del 4'' *''Star Wars Republic 36: The Stark Hyperspace War, Del 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 37: The Stark Hyperspace War, Del 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 38: The Stark Hyperspace War, Del 3'' *''Star Wars Republic 39: The Stark Hyperspace War, Del 4'' *''Star Wars Republic 40: The Devaronian Version, Del 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Del 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 42: Rite of Passage, Del 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 43: Rite of Passage, Del 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 44: Rite of Passage, Del 3'' *''Star Wars Republic 45: Rite of Passage, Del 4'' *''Star Wars Republic 46: Honor and Duty, Del 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 47: Honor and Duty, Del 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 48: Honor and Duty, Del 3'' *''Star Wars Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Battle of Kamino'' *''Star Wars Republic 51: The New Face of War, Del 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 52: The New Face of War, Del 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Star Wars Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Star Wars Republic 55: The Battle of Jabiim, Del 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 56: The Battle of Jabiim, Del 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 57: The Battle of Jabiim, Del 3'' *''Star Wars Republic 58: The Battle of Jabiim, Del 4'' *''Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars Republic 65: Show of Force, Del 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 66: Show of Force, Del 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Star Wars Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars Republic 69: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Del 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 70: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Del 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 71: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Del 3'' *''Star Wars Republic 72: Trackdown, Del 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 73: Trackdown, Del 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 74: The Siege of Saleucami, Del 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 75: The Siege of Saleucami, Del 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 76: The Siege of Saleucami, Del 3'' *''Star Wars Republic 77: The Siege of Saleucami, Del 4'' *''Star Wars Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars Republic 79: Into the Unknown, Del 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 80: Into the Unknown, Del 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 81: The Hidden Enemy, Del 1'' *''Star Wars Republic 82: The Hidden Enemy, Del 2'' *''Star Wars Republic 83: The Hidden Enemy, Del 3'' Samlinger *''Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Outlander'' *''Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Twilight'' *''The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Darkness'' *''The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Rite of Passage'' *''Honor and Duty'' *''The Defense of Kamino'' *''Victories and Sacrifices'' *''Last Stand on Jabiim'' *''Light and Dark'' *''The Best Blades'' *''On the Fields of Battle'' *''When They Were Brothers'' *''The Last Siege, The Final Truth'' *''Endgame'' *''Star Wars: 30th Anniversary Collection Volume 5: Light and Dark'' *''Star Wars: 30th Anniversary Collection Volume 6: Endgame'' Story arcs *''Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Vow of Justice'' *''Outlander'' *''Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Twilight'' *''Infinity's End'' *''The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Darkness'' *''The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''The Devaronian Version'' *''Rite of Passage'' *''Honor and Duty'' *''The New Face of War'' *''The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Show of Force'' *''The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Trackdown'' *''The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Into the Unknown'' *''The Hidden Enemy'' Relaterede tegneserier *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Heart of Fire (Dark Horse Extra #35-37)'' *''Star Wars: Jedi'' *''Obsession'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' Figurer fra den Originale Trilogi Flere figurer fra de tre originale Star Wars film har optrådt i serien. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, Yoda, og Kejser Palpatine/Darth Sidious har alle haft hyppige optrædener i serien. Udover dem har er de følgende karakterer set i serien: *Ephant Mon *Jabba the Hutt *Bib Fortuna *Malakili *C-3PO *Mon Mothma *General Jan Dodonna *Chewbacca Relaterede Karakterer *Ranulph Tarkin (Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin's fætter) *Gilad Pellaeon *Adar Tallon (en karakter skabt af West End Games) Se også *''Star Wars: Empire'' Category:Star Wars Republic Kategori:Tegneserier